To Kingdom Come
by One of the Colorless
Summary: What if there was a reason that Harry couldn't bow to Voldemort in the graveyard? Something that even he wasn't aware of? What if... he wasn't human at all? Watch out worlds, there's a new kirin in town! Rated for language and mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Find

"Well, Potter? Bow." Harry Potter, aka the-boy-who-lived, aka the-golden-boy, aka he-with-way-too-many-nicknames, gritted his teeth. The smell of blood from both Wormtail's severed hand and his own much shallower cut was overpowering and making him woozy. But still he refused to yield. "Never." Voldemort, the blasted snake, sighed softly. "Imperio. Now _bow._" And although Voldemort was able to make Harry sing his ABC's backwards, do a handstand, and dance the chacha, he was unable to get him to bow down. Faced with no other option he let the phenomena rest and began their duel. All of you, dear readers, know what happens next. Voldemort duels Harry and their wands connect. The golden arc appears and the souls of all those that Voldemort has killed decide to have a chat. The ever-lucky Harry escapes to the portkey with Cedric's body in tow and returns to Hogwarts where he faces off with the man who spent the school year masquerading as Mad Eye Moody, Barty Crouch Jr. If Harry was capable of doing all these things then why, you may ask, couldn't he bow? Well the reason actually goes back to another world... one a mere storm away from our own.

Harry of course knew none of this. Although surprisingly neither did Voldemort, Snape, or Dumbledore. Those that did were searching the globe(s) frantically but had yet to have any luck, No, dear Harry did not find out the truth until after the death of his beloved Hedwig in what would be his seventh year of Hogwarts. For you see, the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters weren't the only ones flying around that night, and the young man known as Harry Potter never did actually reach the Burrow. But where did he go? That answer lies with a man possessing long, golden hair.

Keiki had been wandering the Other World in search of his long-lost protege Taiki. What he hadn't been expecting was to find himself bearing witness to a frantic battle between two wizarding factions. Although sad, this didn't concern him much, what they were fighting over, however, did. Within seconds he was in the cramped crowd of bodies and latching onto a startled child with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes before whom he proceeded to pull away (unnoticed mind you) from the mindless brawl and into the waiting arms of his curious Nyokai. The youngling struggled at first but froze when he came face to face with the stern-faced kirin. For some reason he felt that he could trust the man (he'd been getting tired of Dumbledore's manipulations anyway) and soon settled into an exhausted slumber. When he next awoke he would no longer be in England or even on Earth. He would soon find himself immersed into the foreign world of Juuni Kokki, the twelve kingdoms.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! And yeah I know that I have a lot of stories already and hopefully they'll be finished eventually but this popped up and I just had to write it down! This story combines my two favorite book series, (_The Count of Monte Cristo_ rox my sox but is not a series so it doesn't count) and quite frankly there aren't enough fanfics for it. So enjoy this story and you see that little button down at the bottom of the screen? Yeah, press it. Constructive criticism will be used to build a house, flames will be used to heat it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Keiki's Depressing Thoughts

Keiki sighed as he watched his new charge. The young man's hair had grown out since he had arrived although it was still as unruly as ever. He no longer needed those ugly pieces of trash called glasses and had taken to spending his time with Keiki's shirei, he especially enjoyed flying on them. Keiki frowned as he remembered his first conversation with the formerly-missing kirin of Sou.

_Flashback_

The new kirin's first words upon awakening were definitely not what Keiki was expecting.

"Who the _fuck_ are _you?_" were the first words out of the second black haired kirin in a generation's mouth when his bright green eyes opened. Keiki was taken aback. How could one of the god's holy messengers use such foul language? It was simply inconceivable! Yet he had not been struck down by anything and if the determined scowl he was now sporting was any indication he was not expecting to be either. The elder pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This one was going to be difficult.

"My name is Keiki," he began but was cut off almost immediately. "Hey! You're the guy who dragged me here!" Inwardly rolling his eyes Keiki retorted with an irritated, "You did not appear to have any grievances about your transport here before." Harry had no excuse for that and settled for merely glaring before looking away with an exasperated huff.

_End Flashback_

It had certainly been troublesome but Keiki had managed to glean some interesting, and disturbing, information about the young one. Souki as he was now called, had been known as Harry Potter during his time in Hourai, and was supposedly a super-powerful wizard being stalked by a homicidal maniac. More worrying than that, (dealing with the homicidal maniac would not be difficult,) was the fact that the black kirin appeared to have been abused. The young one hadn't mentioned anything but Keiki had seen the scars when Souki was changing into his new robes. It had taken everything that he had for the normally peaceful creature to not send out his shirei to slaughter those wizards.

What scared Keiki the most however, was the sheer amount of bitterness and hate that the tiny new kirin contained. Hyouki had overheard the anguished and angry sobs of the new one when, with the help of the Suiguutou, it was discovered that his headmaster and godfather had directly disobeyed the will of those who would have lovingly raised him had they lived by placing him in an abusive home. Also discovered was the payment of his "friends" to keep an eye on him for said headmaster, that time it was Yoko who had to be forcibly restrained.

Since then Souki had developed a sarcastic streak a mile wide along with an annoying habit of popping up at the worst possible times. He had learned quickly and spent the time not with the shirei or Yoko curled up somewhere reading. Although he would never admit it, the puny kirin of Sou was growing on him and Keiki couldn't help but find his random bursts of emotion absolutely adorable. He continued watching before sighing again, it was almost time to introduce the little one to the world and Tentei help whoever got stuck with being the emperor of Sou.

**A/N:**

**Wow another update! Aren't you guys proud of me? :P Sorry I know that this chapter is pretty weak but it was all I could think of. But never fear I DO have a plot in mind! Sorry that my chapters are so short but that's just the way I write. Don't be afraid to give me suggestions for the story! I will also be setting up polls to decide how To Kingdom Come will proceed so don't forget to vote!**

**Reviewers will be given brownies and flames will be used to heat the oven. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude Luna

Luna Lovegood hummed to herself as she cooked lunch for her and her father. Unlike the rest of the wizarding world she wasn't worried about where one Harry James Potter had dissapeared off to since she already knew; she had seen the long-haired man sweep up her friend and carry him off to sea while everyone else was too busy beating up Dead Munchies to notice. Then again she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

Hunting crumple-horned beasts was good and all but sometimes Luna just had a taste for something a little more _dangerous_ than looking for klimompers in the teeth of lawn gnomes, so she'd snuck out in order to witness Harry's not-so-secret secret rescue, (although she was quite pleased to notice the fact that Harry was rescued anyways.)

Suddenly a though struck Luna and she decided that it was time to buy a niffler. Afterall, she was curious as to where her friend had flown off to and nifflers were very good finders. Perhaps she should enlist the help of some Hufflepuffs as well...

**A/N:  
>So this is what comes of my writer's block. I don't know how to introduce Souki to the people or if I even should. (Eventually he'll be revealed but he has stuff to do first.) Plus I love Luna. Please send me your ideas and suggestions!<strong>


End file.
